gunz2fandomcom-20200214-history
Mechanics
GunZ 2 is a competitive shooter. In this way, it shares most of the features of games typical of that genre, such as with the original GunZ, are geared toward promoting very visceral, fast paced gameplay, a broad and free range of movement, and a high skill ceiling that creates a large spectrum of potential success between the most and least skilled players. While some mechanics have been added and many finer details have been altered and refined from the previous game, most are still present and very similar.poop poop badoop Acrobatics Inseperable from its iconically fast pace, GunZ 2 has an advanced yet intuitive acrobatics system, allowing players extremely free movement around the world for a shooter, with abilities to move quickly not only on the ground, but along the walls and even through the air to an extent. *'Running': All characters in GunZ 2 share the same general run speed. Holding a movement key while standing on the ground under normal conditions will cause your character to run at default speed, or keeping the forward key held while on the ground after a dash will make them run slightly faster as long as they're uninterrupted. A character's quick run speed is replaced with a slow walk while using a weapon's zoom/scope function, firing a heavy weapon (miniguns or flamethrowers), or blocking with a shield. Running is useful for short distances, but you have no invincibility frames while running such as when you dash. *'Jumping / Walljumping': In any case where a character can run, they may also jump. In GunZ 2, characters can jump up from the ground or away from a wall, but not in the open air. The height or power of your jump is consistent and cannot be controlled, and the upwards force of a jump is not canceled when you hit the ceiling, potentially making you briefly stick to anything overhead. To walljump, one must be beside a wall while off the ground and press the jump key while holding the movement key which corresponds to the direction opposite the wall they are contacting relative to the camera. (Note: You cannot wall jump in the direction your camera faces, as holding the forward key and pressing jump performs a wallrun.) Jumping and walljumping have obvious use while getting around, but remember to also dash when jumping in combat, since having no other aerial momentum control makes your movement predictable until you land. *'Dashing': Except when restricted by a weapon's limitations (such as when firing a minigun), any character is always ready to dash and doesn't need to recharge anything or land on the ground to dash again. To dash, quickly tap a movement key twice and your character will immediately boost themselves in that direction for a split second before abruptly slowing to the regular run speed. Another split second later, the dash is considered over and your character may dash again, therefore constantly dashing produces the effect of moving in short, quick bursts. The act of landing on the ground makes your next dash ready slightly sooner, so a cycle of jumping, dashing at the height of your jump, then dashing on contact with the ground on relatively flat terrain is the quickest mode of movement in the game. Since it usually does not impair weapon use, constant, erratic dashing is highly advisible in combat to avoid damage. (Note: Initiating a dash while rising in the air will briefly stall your descent to a very small degree. This can be done once at the very beginning of a regular jump. Otherwise, dashing does not affect the speed at which you fall.) *'Wallrunning': In any case where a character can run, they may also wallrun. Wallruning is initiated and prolonged by holding the forward key and pressing the jump button while contacting a wall. To wallrun upwards, face your camera towards the wall instead of to the left or right when you press the jump key. To wallrun sideways, face the camera in the direction you wish to run along the wall's face. Characters in the midst of a wallrun usually will automatically round corners (concave, convex, round, or sharp) around the sides of the terrain. Your camera direction must be adjusted to the new surface when you press the jump key to prolong wallruns. Ranged weapons have the same utility while wallrunning as they do while running (for instance, you cannot aim while wallrunning since you cannot run while aiming), but melee flips are impossible and melee attacks will immediately cancel a wallrun. Wallrunning has its uses in combat, primarily in staying far off the ground to avoid melee and explosions among other things and making yourself hard to notice in large fights, but the basic movement of constant wallrunning is much more predictable than constant dashing. While chaining wallruns is faster than basic running, long, flat surfaces are rare in competitive maps and dashing can be used to move even faster anyway. *'Wallhanging':' '''With any melee weapon other than the shield, the secondary attack button can be pressed while your character is off the ground and touching the wall your camera faces to stick your melee weapon into the wall and hang in place. You cannot use weapons while hanging. You can jump off the wall at any time. Hanging on a wall for 3 seconds activates the SIlent Avengers skill "Shadow Cloak." Combat Naturally, combat in GunZ 2 suggests a strong resentment of dull moments. With competitive maps being relatively small and with players capable of transversing them with speed and ease, the fight is never far away. On top of this, even a new player's arsenal of damage can slaughter his foes in no time flat, so it's only by virtue of the extremely quick and varied acrobatics system that a victim can strike back at all. In the average deathmatch, the road to victory is not a question of whether you can kill your target, but whether you can kill them ''first. Still, the balance is struck in just the right way that intsense, personal battles will regularly occur, yet a good player probably shouldn't blink more than once or twice per match. *'Weapon Use': **'Types': ***'Melee': Close-combat or 'melee' weapons are those which the player holds and uses to physically and directly attack, such as swords or baseball bats. These use simple detection zones that match up to the attack animations of their wielders. In addition to regular slashing, a melee's secondary function is to launch its victim into the air, though both this and regular attacks can be guarded against for impunity to damage. Chains of consecutive melee attacks are capable of stun-locking enemies until they parry, and end in nonstandard attacks of extra functionality and damage, such as block-bypassing and different types of launches. Melee weapons must be equipped to perform many mercenary skills including the ability to parry enemy melee attacks. ***'Bullet': Most of the damage being dealt at any moment in a GunZ 2 match is by ranged, hitscan guns. 'Hitscan' is a simple method of calculating ranged damage in video games which involves seeing if a target intersects the line between your crosshair and the destination of your bullets. In GunZ 2, this means bullets take no time to travel and ignore the force of gravity. Hypothetically, you could shoot a scoped sniper rifle straight at someone a mile away and it would immediately hit exactly what you shot at, with no room to dodge. This is useful because a user does not need to lead his shots or predict enemy movements to compensate for their weapon. Unlike GunZ 1, the sequel's modern, practical lag compensation will put your bullets exactly where they seem to go when you shoot them. Bullets will do much more damage when shot at an enemy's head, but they can typically be blocked by enemies guarding with their melee weapon. ***'Projectile / Explosive:' Some weapons also fire real physical projectiles capable of exploding. (Only the grenade launchers, so far.) These travel through the air and fall at a predictable arc and will bounce or roll off surfaces as physics suggest they should. Unlike the purely aesthetic physics you see when you knock over a vase or a chair, projectiles fired from weapons will appear to all players to do the same thing. When they explode, they damage all enemies within a spherical damage radius, doing more damage to those closer to them. Blocking with melee has no effect on the amount of damage recieved. ****'Flamethrowers': The only weapons of their kind, Flamethrowers will spray flame in a line over a relatively short distance. Additionally, taking any damage directly from a flamethrower will light their victim on fire, causing them to constantly take slight additional damage for several seconds. (More info needed, including whether the flame detection system is particle-based or not. In fact, it might not even actually use projectiles.) *'Health and Armor': When a player's health (HP) reaches zero, they will die. They may respawn shortly afterwards in non-elimination PVP matches, at the following round in elimination PVP matches, or when revived with a Revival Coin in Campaign mode. Along with health, a player wearing any armor will also have an armor stat (AP). All damage sources have a Penetration value (a percentage of damage which ignores armor and instead directly decreases health), but the damage which does not penetrate will deduct from a player's AP before their HP. Being reduced to zero AP will not kill a player, but AP is useful to absorb damage before losing HP. Additionally armor points are sturdier than health points, and pure armor damage will decrease the armor stat less than pure health damage will decrease health. The only way one may regain HP or AP is to respawn or pick up an HP or AP powerup, though there are no HP powerups in competitive mode. *'Z-Gauge': The Z-Gauge is a defining characteristic of combat in GunZ 2. When taking damage, dealing damage, or finding orange pickups throughout the various maps, your Z-Gauge will increase. The Z-Gauge is utilized with almost every skill in the game. When your bar is full, you have infinite Z-Gauge, until you use your super which can only be done while having a full Z-Gauge, or when the Gauge runs out, both situations will start you back at zero Z-Gauge. *'Powerups': *'Points': *'Meta-Game':